1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to telephonic ringing condition. More particularly, the present application relates to a modified ring-back feature.
2. Description of Related Art
The ring-back tone, used in both land line and mobile telephone communications is the tone heard by the calling party while they are waiting for the called party to answer its phone. This ring-back tone, which is typically a telephone ringing sound reminiscent of earlier land line telephones, lets the caller know that the phone is ringing on the called party's end. In the absence of the tone, the caller is notified of a problem and may attempt to re-dial the number or call a different number.
Recently, personalized ring-back tones have been offered to phone service subscribers, allowing them to set their own ring-back tone that is played to calling parties while their phone is ringing. For example, a subscriber to a mobile phone may elect, or pay, to have a certain popular song played instead of the normal ring-back tone. When others attempt to call them, they will hear the song instead of the normal ring-back tone to let them know that the subscriber's phone is ringing.